1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to providing a handbag system. More particularly, this invention concerns a handbag system for providing compartmentalized and quick unobstructed access to a choice of personal wireless telephone, a mace container, a pager and other personal safety items.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, portable handbags are used to transport a number of personal items which the user may require when away from the user's residence. These personal items generally comprise such articles as wallets, checkbooks, cosmetics, day-planners, keys and other such articles that the user may require during the course of any given day. The recent trend towards wireless technology has brought to the public such items as wireless telephones and pagers which enable the user to communicate with others when away from the home or office. These devices also require a convenient and handy means to store and transport such devices which are quickly accessible when needed, as for personal safety considerations.
In the past, the typical means to transport such items has been by the use of a conventional purse-type bag. These bags generally have at least one large compartment in which is placed the user's personal items. The use of only a single compartment requires the user to search through the aggregate mass of personal items in order to find the needed item. When certain items are needed quickly such as a mace container, the delay in having to search can result in personal harm to the user. In addition, wireless telephones and pagers generally come equipped with clip-type devices to clip onto the garment of the user, such as a pocket or a belt. This method of transporting these devices is convenient if user is wearing either a belt or a garment that has pockets, otherwise other means of transporting these devices so that they are quickly accessible is required.